Cómo Kurt Hummel recuperó la esperanza en el amor
by Alba.B
Summary: Kurt tiene veinte años, unos preciosos ojos azules y un trabajo a tiempo parcial como stripper en un local cutre exclusivo para hombres.


_Disclaimer: Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y la Fox. Yo sólo juego con ellos. _

_Advertencias: Ninguna. AU en el que Kurt fue a vivir solo a NY. _

_Spoilers: Ligeros spoilers de la cuarta temporada. _

_NA: ¡Hola! Esta es una pequeña viñeta sobre una forma alternativa de conocerse Kurt y Blaine. Es un ligero AU, en el que Rachel no se mudó con Kurt en Nueva York, sino que Kurt fue a vivir solo. _

* * *

**Cómo Kurt Hummel recuperó la esperanza en el amor en el lugar menos indicado para ello**

1.

Kurt tiene veinte años, unos preciosos ojos azules y un trabajo a tiempo parcial como stripper en un local cutre reservado para hombres. No es que sea una situación ideal, pero basta para ir tirando.

Si a Kurt le hubieran dicho en el instituto que iba a acabar moviendo el culo delante de una muchedumbre que casi parece gemir al unísono con sus movimientos jamás lo hubiera creído. ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso Kurt, el chico tímido de Lima, Ohio? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso él, que se sonrojaba con la mera mención de la palabra "sexo"?

Pero, claro, ni Kurt ni nadie podían saber que su padre, Burt, iba a enfermar de cáncer al año siguiente de acabar el joven el instituto, poco después de mudarse a Nueva York. Nadie podía saber que el trabajo en Vogue no iba a acabar como él esperaba y que el seguro no cubriría todas las medicinas de Burt. Nadie podía saber – oh, si alguien hubiera podido- que los ahorros se acabarían y Kurt se vería obligado a tomar un trabajo como ese para pagarle las medicinas a su padre.

Tal vez sea una historia triste, pero Kurt ya ha aprendido a vivir con ello. Bueno, al menos gracias a su sacrificio su padre sigue vivo y mejorando. Ya tendrá tiempo de pensar en los sueños que ha dejado de lado cuando a Burt vuelva a crecerle el pelo.

En cuanto a su vida amorosa, la palabra "escasa" se queda corta cuando se refiere a Kurt. Siempre ha sido así, en realidad. Cuando estaba en el instituto siempre fue el único chico gay fuera del armario. Su vida sexual había sido inexistente hasta que conoció a Chandler, un encantador muchacho rubio al que había conocido en una tienda de discos. Y lo cierto era que su relación había sido bonita y que Kurt no se arrepiente de haber perdido la virginidad con él, porque Chandler era dulce y tierno y amable; pero su relación no había durado más de seis meses. Luego se marchó a Nueva York y, poco tiempo después su padre enfermó.

Así que ahora, con su trabajo y el cursillo de diseño a distancia que está haciendo no es que tenga demasiado tiempo para buscar novio. Y, de todas formas, el par de ocasiones en las que ha conocido a un chico decente, éste ha salido corriendo al conocer cómo se gana la vida. Por Dios, es increíble cómo la gente tiende a confundir bailarín con prostituto. Oh, no, Kurt, desde luego, no se acuesta con nadie.

Y lo cierto es que a Kurt no le importaría conocer a alguien que pudiera pasar por alto su trabajo; pero está tan cansado de que ver el rostro repugnado de sus potenciales parejas y sentir cómo su corazón se rompe que al final ha optado por no tratar de mantener una pareja estable hasta que su padre se cure. Cosa que, espera, no tardará más de un año o dos.

Así que su vida no es idónea, pero funciona.

2.

El sábado Kurt entra a trabajar sin ganas; hoy tan sólo ha de hacer un número, y siempre le da pereza tener que recorrer la distancia que separa su casa del club para trabajar tan poco tiempo. Por lo demás, es un día normal; el local huele, como siempre, a sudor, aceite, lujuria y billetes manoseados.

Sin entusiasmo, Kurt mira la misma masa de hombres anónimos de todas las noches y se dirige a la trastienda a cambiarse. Se viste con un pantalón ajustado, negro, y una camiseta del mismo color que no tardará mucho en quitarse.

Realiza el show como siempre; baila haciendo gala de su flexibilidad y tira la camiseta a un grupillo de hombres que se encuentra de pie junto al escenario. Luego, comienza a escrutar los rostros de la gente en busca del afortunado que subirá esta noche al escenario.

No tarda mucho en verlo. Un chico joven, más o menos de su edad, acompañado por un grupillo de amigos que le da palmaditas en la espalda. Parece avergonzado, con la mirada gacha y un rostro que, a pesar de la poca luz del local, a Kurt le parece que está ruborizado. Sonríe mientras se acerca a él, pensando en lo evidente que es su inexperiencia en locales como ese.

Cuando está cerca consigue apreciar mejor su rostro. Es un chico muy atractivo, con el cabello negro cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente formando tirabuzones. Los ojos son más bien grandes, brillantes, vagamente rasgados y muy expresivos. Kurt no es capaz de distinguir demasiado bien su color con la poca luz que hay, pero le parece que son marrones, tal vez verdes. La boca, carnosa. El rostro en conjunto, como de niño. Aunque no es muy alto es obvio que su cuerpo no es el de un chiquillo: los músculos definidos se aprecian a través de su camisa. Definitivamente si Kurt no estuviera en la situación en la que está el muchacho le hubiera parecido una persona más que aceptable con la que relacionarse. Pero visto lo visto…

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — le pregunta cuando, sin preguntar, le coge de la mano y comienza a arrastrarlo hacia el escenario.

— Blaine — responde el chico con voz queda.

— Bien, Blaine, vamos a hacer que pases un buen rato.

Ciertamente, el chico parece querer desaparecer en un agujero muy profundo cuando Kurt lo sienta en una silla en medio del escenario y el stripper comienza a bailar junto a él, su cadera peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Blaine.

Tras unos diez minutos de tortura, en las que Blaine no intenta ni tocarle, Kurt lo deja ir. Claro que para entonces él ya está desnudo en el escenario y Blaine tiene un importante bulto en los pantalones. El chico de ojos azules no puede evitar sonreír ante ello, tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de pena que lo invade al pensar que probablemente no volverá a ver a ese chico.

Poco después Kurt se retira. No tarda demasiado en cambiarse de ropa en el espacio habilitado para ello y salir a la noche helada de Nueva York.

— Hey, hola —dice una voz a sus espaldas cuando no se ha separado del club ni veinte metros. Curioso, Kurt se da la vuelta, sorprendido cuando ve que quien lo ha llamado es, ni más ni menos, Blaine.

— Hola — responde.

— ¿Has terminado ya de trabajar? — Blaine parece nervioso.

— Sí, ya me iba. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo?

Y sin saber muy bien por qué, Kurt acepta.

3.

Diez minutos después los dos jóvenes están la barra de un bar, cerveza en mano y mirándose sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— No suelo ir a esos sitios — dice finalmente Blaine.

— Créeme, se te notaba — responde Kurt con una sonrisilla en los labios mientras toma un sorbo a su bebida.

— Bueno, sí, supongo. Quiero decir, no tengo nada en contra de la gente que va para divertirse… ni tampoco de quien trabaja. Sólo que… no es lo mío.

Kurt ríe, porque Blaine parece nervioso e intimidado por algún motivo.

— Y dime, ¿qué te ha llevado a invitar a una copa a alguien como yo?

— Bueno — el muchacho se ruboriza —. Eres muy guapo.

Kurt esboza una sonrisa medio triste.

— La verdad es que no suelo escuchar esos cumplidos muy a menudo. Quiero decir, fuera del trabajo. Y no sin que lo esté gritando un cuarentón borracho.

— Pues deberías.

4.

Hablan durante las siguientes dos horas, en las que Kurt aprende mucho sobre Blaine. Por ejemplo, descubre que se criaron en el mismo pueblo, a menos de una hora de distancia; también aprende que Blaine es un estudiante de NYADA, la academia de artes escénicas donde a Kurt le hubiera gustado tanto ir y que, como él, siente pasión por los musicales; además, Blaine le cuenta que vive en un minúsculo apartamento que sus padres, con los que a pesar de ello no se lleva demasiado bien, le pagan.

Kurt ríe y se desahoga, contándole a Blaine, aunque por encima, las circunstancias que lo llevaron a trabajar en lo que trabaja. Es extraño; Kurt no está habituado a hablar de temas tan personales con la gente, y mucho menos aún con desconocido. Pero se le hace tan fácil hablar con el hombre que no se da cuenta de las cosas tan íntimas que está contando hasta que ya han salido de su boca.

— Es una pena que nunca nos conociéramos, Kurt — dice después de que termine de relatarle por encima su último año de instituto —. Quiero decir… estoy seguro de que mi escuela compitió contra la tuya en alguna ocasión.

— Sí, es una pena.

— ¿Crees que hubiéramos podido ser amigos?

— Quién sabe —. Y cambian de tema, porque Kurt está comenzando a nota un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de haber tenido a alguien que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que él a su lado durante la adolescencia.

Finalmente, Blaine paga, para consternación de Kurt, las bebidas de ambos y salen juntos del bar.

— Ha sido una buena noche. Gracias — el chico moreno sonríe, con una de las sonrisas más bonitas que Kurt ha visto en su vida, y se inclina para besarlo en la mejilla.

— No sé cómo no tienes novio, Kurt. Eres una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en mi vida. De verdad —. Y tras decir esto mira brevemente a Kurt en los ojos y lo besa de nuevo, sólo que esta vez en los labios.

Es el beso más dulce que a Kurt le han dado en mucho tiempo. Es un beso que sabe a cerveza y alcohol, pero plagado de tal ternura que Kurt casi siente ganas de llorar. Se pregunta cuándo será la próxima vez que lo besen así.

Y casi sin saber cómo, los chicos acaban en el apartamento de Blaine. Más concretamente en su cama. Con la lengua en la boca del otro. Y desnudos. Y aunque los movimientos de ambos durante el sexo son rudos y casi agresivos de la pasión que desbordan, sigue habiendo en ellos esa ternura que Kurt desearía tanto poder retener.

5.

A veces la soledad a Blaine le pesa mucho más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir. No es que no le guste su vida; es bastante feliz acudiendo a NYADA y tocando en su bar nocturno favorito algunos fines de semana. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no tiene una pareja formal o, simplemente, alguien a quien abrazar toda una noche.

Por eso cuando todo acaba se apresura a rodear a Kurt con sus brazos y cerrar los ojos mientras trata de fingir durante unos minutos que su soledad ha acabado. Puede que no sea demasiado sano, fingir que un hombre al que acaba de conocer es el amor de su vida, pero Blaine siempre ha sido una persona afectiva y… simplemente siente que se volverá loco si pasa una sola noche más sin el calor de otra persona a su lado en la cama.

Por la mañana el colchón es un amasijo de sábanas revueltas que huelen a sudor y a sexo, pero Kurt sigue dormido a su lado, por lo que Blaine se permite nadar en su fantasía de felicidad mientras lo observa a la luz del día.

Es un chico muy guapo. Claro que ya se había dado cuenta de ello la noche anterior, pero ahora, con la tímida luz del sol filtrándose por entre la persiana mal cerrada, simplemente parece un ángel. Un ángel de suave cabello castaño y facciones casi añiñadas, pero tan hermosas.

6.

Lo primero que Kurt piensa por la mañana es cuánto le apena que su pequeño sueño haya terminado y en cómo le gustaría poder hacerlo durar un poco más. Piensa en ello antes de abrir los ojos siquiera, preparándose para marcharse del apartamento de Blaine y no volverle a ver jamás.

Pero es tan injusto tener que hacer eso después de haber pasado la que ha sido, probablemente, la mejor noche de su vida. Y no sólo por el sexo, que, por cierto, ha sido impresionante, sino por la calidez de los ojos de Blaine y su forma de abrazarlo cuando todo acabó, permitiéndole, sin palabras, que pasara la noche a su lado. Es más de lo que muchos chicos hubieran hecho por un stripper que han conocido esa misma noche.

Cuando Kurt finalmente abre los ojos de topa con que la cama está vacía a su lado. Suspirando, piensa que Blaine tal vez esté desayunando, y antes de dirigirse al salón entra al pequeño cuarto de baño del apartamento, al cual se accede desde la misma habitación.

Poco después, Kurt sale vestido al pequeño salón comedor del piso.

Claro que lo que no se esperaba ver era a Blaine, con sólo unos boxers puestos, colocar tortitas suficientes para cuatro o cinco personas en una bandeja en la cocina mientras tararea una canción.

— Buenos días —sonríe cuando se da cuenta de la presencia de Kurt en la habitación.

— Buenos días.

— El café casi está listo. Ven, siéntate— lo llama señalando la mesa dispuesta junto a la cocina. Kurt obedece, todavía desconcertado. Lo último que esperaba es que su encantador rollo de una noche lo recibiera con un desayuno recién hecho y una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando el café está preparado Blaine deposita la bandeja con las tortitas, leche, y varios tipos de mermeladas frente a Kurt. Luego se inclina para besarlo ligeramente en los labios, lo que deja aún más desconcertado al chico.

— Espero que te gusten las tortitas. La verdad es que no tenía mucho más en la cocina.

— Oh, me encantan las tortitas.

— Entonces come cuanto quieras.

Desayunan en silencio. Kurt porque no sabe qué decir; Blaine porque, por su forma de engullir las tortitas, está demasiado hambriento para concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea comer.

Cuando ambos muchachos han terminado Blaine se lleva la bandeja al fregadero de la cocina y no tarda en volver al lado de Kurt, que se encuentra de pie junto a la mesa en la que han desayunado.

— Supongo que es hora de que me marche —murmura el castaño.

— ¿Tienes cosas que hacer? —Blaine parece decepcionado.

— En realidad… creo que no — Kurt nunca ha sido demasiado bueno mintiendo.

— Entonces quédate — Blaine lo mira con ojos tristes y suplicantes.

Kurt simplemente no sabe qué contestar; sabe que debería de marcharse del apartamento cuanto antes y no volver a mirar atrás, porque Blaine está siendo tan encantador que Kurt se ha dado cuenta que es un chico que podría llegar a gustarle mucho y… en fin, ya ha tenido suficientes malas experiencias como para permitirse pasar por otra de nuevo.

— Oye, no tienes que ser amable conmigo — contesta finalmente, con brusquedad —. Nos hemos acostado una noche, ya está. Créeme, Blaine, no tienes por qué comportarse de esta manera. Yo…

— Quiero hacerlo — dice Blaine suavemente mientras pone una mano sobre su hombro —. Kurt, si quisiera echarte de mi casa lo haría, de verdad. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo todo el tiempo que desees y que cuando te vayas dejes tu número apuntado en algún papel. De verdad.

Y es entonces cuando Kurt piensa en que no sería difícil enamorarse de un chico así.

7.

Kurt acaba yéndose de la casa de Blaine tres horas después, tras un fabuloso almuerzo y una segunda ronda de no menos placentero sexo. Blaine y él intercambian teléfonos antes de irse y Kurt, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, acude esa noche al trabajo con una sonrisa en la cara.

_Al día siguiente, Blaine y él toman café juntos en un local cercano a la casa de Kurt y, mientras hablan, el chico no puede quitarse de encima la extraña sensación de que no conoció al dulce, sincero Blaine apenas cuarenta y ocho horas después, sino muchos años atrás. _

_Luego el chico comienza a hablar de su adolescencia pasada en Westerville, Ohio, y Kurt no puede evitar pensar en qué hubiera pasado si en algún momento, por alguna razón, hubiera acudido a la Academia Dalton y conocido a Blaine allí. Tal vez lo hubiera conocido en una escena digna de película; Blaine bajaría por una escalera de antigua madera, con el impecable uniforme de la escuela y una sonrisa cálida en los labios. _


End file.
